


Cats Are Sneaky

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cat Jensen, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had always thought of himself as a dog person until a stray cat decided to move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Are Sneaky

It had been a long fucking week, and it wasn’t even Friday yet. Jared sighed as he walked up the front steps of his townhouse switching the bag of groceries to his left hand so he could dig into the pocket of his jeans for his keys.

 

“Why do I always do that?” he mumbled. Just as he got his keys out, the strap of his messenger bag slid off his shoulder. The jerk on his arm sent his keys clattering to the stoop.

 

“Damn it.” He set the messenger bag down so he could squat down without his gym bag sliding off the other shoulder. He got his keys and put the messenger bag back into position, but realized he’d never get the door open with the groceries in his hand. No, his front door lock stuck and always required two hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He set the bag down and jiggled the lock, which popped open with a satisfying click.

 

“Thank you,” he said to no one in particular. He’d lived alone since his senior year of college. A lot of people were surprised. He was such a social person; everyone thought he’d like having roommates, but he’d realized early on that he was only social on his own terms. He loved being around other people as long as he could walk away whenever he wanted. But being stuck with the habits and noise and mess of others was not something he wanted on a daily basis.

 

Re-depositing his keys in his pocket, he let the door swing open as he bent to pick up the grocery bag and a blur of yellow fur streaked past him into the hall. He dropped the gym bag in the hallway.

 

“Hey!” he called out. “What the fuck?” He followed the animal, had to be an animal of some kind even though he didn’t really get a look at it, probably a cat. He was familiar with dogs, and it didn’t run like a dog. “Hey, cat!” he called again as he walked into the kitchen, and there it sat as casual as if it had been invited on the corner of the breakfast bar.

 

It was a big bruiser of a tom cat with big gold-green eyes and short, tawny fur. It wrapped its tail around its front feet and stared at him.

 

“Umm, you can’t stay here,” Jared said. “I don’t have a pet deposit.” He set the groceries on the counter and walked into the living room to set his messenger bag on the sofa when his cell rang. “Hey, Chad,” he said.

 

“Dude, you’re still coming out with me, right?”

 

“Ugh, yeah, yeah, I just walked in. I gotta put some groceries away and catch a cat that snuck in.”

 

“Whaaaat? You got some pussy in your house? Nice going.”

 

“Don’t be an idiot. A cat, you know. Four legs, tail …” He walked back toward the kitchen.

 

“Hehe, tail, I hear ya.”

 

“Chad, shut up. It’s just a cat. It’s right …” He looked around the kitchen, but it was gone. “Shit.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s gone.”

 

“Problem solved.”

 

“No, it’s still in the house. I just don’t know where. I gotta get it out, and then I’ll meet you at Sal’s.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Jared rang off and stuck his phone in his pocket. Where the fuck would a cat go? Jared looked around the kitchen, where really there was nowhere for a cat to hide unless it could open the pantry door and close it behind it. He checked under the couch and chairs, in the bathroom closet, and under the bed. The closet door in the bedroom was closed but he looked there too. No where. He went into the laundry room, even though the door was shut, and looked behind the washer, drier, and water heater.

 

“Come on, Cat, fuck, you can’t stay in here, and I have to leave.” Jared stood in the middle of the living room and turned a full 360 degrees. He ran a hand through his hair. He’d never had a cat. His family had always had a dog or two, but never a cat because his brother was allergic. All he knew about cats is that they were different – some people said sneaky, some said aloof – this one seemed to have some special invisibility talent.

 

“Okay, fuck it.” He checked his pockets for his wallet, keys and cell phone. “When I get home you’re out of here.”

 

But, of course, when Jared got home, the last thing on his mind was a cat. It was late and he was a little drunk, and he had to get up early and go to work. So, he brushed his teeth, drank a glass of water with two aspirin, and fell into bed.

 

The alarm clock didn’t wake him, which was unusual for a late night. Instead, he was pulled out of sleep by his own arousal. His cock was hard, throbbing, and he rolled his hips for friction against a steady, warm pressure that began to vibrate with the movement. He did it again, and holy fuck, that felt …

 

He opened his eyes and in the half-light of dawn met huge green eyes, which fell almost closed as the tawny head dropped and a leg stretched toward him. Pinpricks of pain made his stomach muscles twitch as claws pierced the sheet.

 

Jared’s eyes went wide, and the animal sprang up and off the bed in one motion. He sat halfway up and then fell back on the mattress, cock still throbbing. It clearly hadn’t gotten the memo that reacting to a house pet was just inappropriate. His family’s lab, Bob, used come up behind him and nuzzle his nuts, but he’d never found that anything by creepy and wrong.

 

“You were asleep,” he said aloud. He threw the sheet off and got up. “Asleep. It was just the sensation. You didn’t know it was the cat.” He pulled sweat pants on and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

 

There it was again on the breakfast bar. He had his chance now, and he picked the animal up, supporting its chest with his right hand, he petted it with the left.

 

“Okay, buddy, time to go.” Jared sniffed the air, but didn’t smell anything to indicate the animal had gone in the house. Surprising, he thought, but cats were picky about where they went, he figured. “You’ve been a good guest, but it’s time to go home. You’re probably hungry, right?”

 

He opened the front door and was met by a gust of cool, wet air. Rain was coming down in sheets, running in streams through the parking lot, and bouncing off the hoods of cars. The cat twisted in his arms and tried to climb up over his shoulder.

 

“Ouch, hey, hey, hey,” he said. It wasn’t trying to scatch, just get back inside the warm, dry house. “Okay.” He managed to get it back into his arms as he turned, but it jumped down and bounded away.

 

“Okay, fine. For awhile,” he called. It had to be hungry though. Just because he’d never had a cat didn’t mean that he wanted it to go hungry. “What to feed a cat. Milk, right? Cats like milk.” He got out a shallow bowl and poured a little milk into it. The cat was back on the breakfast bar as though waiting. He set the bowl of milk down in front of it, but it kept looking at him.

 

“Go ahead. That’s for you.” He went back to the refrigerator and stared into it as though taking inventory. He was hungry, but feeling particularly lazy. “Must be the rain.”

 

“Weird,” he said. He’d have sworn he had three beers left, but there were only two in the cardboard six-pack carrier. He ordinarily, when he got down to two, he would pull them out and put them in the shelf of the refrigerator door and throw the cardboard in the recycling bin. “When did I drink that?”

 

He looked in the recycling bin, and there were only three beer bottles in it. “What the hell?”

 

He glanced over at the cat, which was lapping at the milk but it looked up at him as though with raised eyebrow. Jared shrugged. “Nah,” he said. The cat’s attention went back to its breakfast. “I’m losing it. Maybe I’ve been living alone too long.”

 

Jared got a container of yogurt out of the refrigerator, a spoon out of the dish drainer, and an orange off the bowl on the counter. Going into the living room, he plopped down on the sofa and turned on the early morning news. Another break in on Poplar Street.

 

“That’s not so far away,” he said as he peeled the lid off the yogurt and licked it. Pomegranate. “Mmm.” He was stirring the fruit into thick Greek yogurt when he heard a rumbling purr in his ear. Whiskers tickled his ear, and he glanced over at the dilated eyes.

 

“You have no respect for personal space, you know that, Cat?” Jared turned his head, and deliberately watched the news. The governor supported an amendment banning same sex marriage. “Fucktard.” A moment later, the cushion beside him dipped under the weight of the large animal.

 

“Mrar.” It’s voice was deep and husky, and it looked up at him as though he should know exactly what that meant, and to be honest, he did.

 

“If you behave, I’ll let you clean the container when I’m done.”

 

I response the cat hooked a paw around the handle of the spoon and tried to pull it toward its mouth.

 

“Hey.” Jared pulled the spoon away and stuck it in his mouth, but he had to smirk around the utensil because that was pretty clever for a cat. The animal tipped its head and looked slightly offended, but instead of backing down it climbed onto Jared’s lap and attempted to stick its nose into the yogurt container.

 

“Okay, now, that’s too pushy, dude.” Jared scooted the cat off his lap with his elbow. “And you are definitely going outside before I leave for work.”

 

When Jared got all the dairy goodness out of the container that he could with a spoon, he set it on the coffee table. “Your turn, buddy.” The cat eyed him from the arm of the sofa as though it didn’t want to appear too enthusiastic; then jumped over to the table. It bent over the container, but looked over at Jared as though disappointed that so little was left, before beginning to clean the remnants from it. Jared just shook his head.

 

“Cats.”

 

***

 

Jared never thought to shut the bathroom door when he went in for a shower. He didn’t like the bathroom hot, or the mirror steamy, so he always left it open. Still, it was somewhat disconcerting to find the cat – I may have to name him, he thought – sitting on the bathroom vanity watching him when he emerged from the shower.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

It stood and walked to the corner of the counter nearest him. It sat back down and continued watching as Jared dried off, and he felt a weird flush engulf him. There was something just a little too intimate about having those big green eyes on him while he ran the towel over himself, and he couldn’t help but think of the feeling of the animal’s hot weight on his cock when he’d awakened that morning. He looked away as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs.

 

Shaving with the cat – “What should I call you?” – was a whole new challenge. As Jared leaned over the sink the animal walked back and forth along the edge of the counter in front of him tail tickling up under his arms and back sliding across his belly and chest.

 

“Okay, look, you have to stop that. I’m going to cut myself.” Almost as though it understood, it leapt to the toilet tank and sat down. “Thanks.”

 

Jared rubbed some mousse into his hair to try to keep it from going all over the place at work and pushed it back with his fingers.

 

“So what should I call you?” He tried pushing his hair behind his ears. “How about Tawny? Hey, remember that White Snake video?” The cat jumped down from the toilet tank and tore out of the bathroom like its tail was on fire.

 

“Hey, I’m kidding. I know you’re a boy.” Jared shrugged. “Coverdale had better hair though.”

 

Once again, when he got ready to leave, he couldn’t find the feline anywhere. He went through the whole routine – kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, laundry room, guest room even – no cat.

 

“Fuck.” Resigned to the fact that he’d have animal waste as a homecoming present that night, he decided to go on to work, but the moment he opened the front door, he was nearly knocked down by a gold streak that shot between his feet and disappeared through the neighbor’s hedge.

 

“Okay, you’re welcome.”

 

For some reason, he felt a little sad and weirdly lonely on the drive to work.

 

***

 

All the way home from work, Jared couldn’t help but wonder if he’d see the cat again. Would be there waiting for him? Would it just streak past like before? It was ridiculous. He’d never seen the animal before yesterday; there was no reason he’d see it again. It was probably a neighbor’s house cat. It was obviously used to being indoors. Anyway, he didn’t need or want a cat. If he were getting a pet, he’d get a dog. He loved dogs.

 

He’d have one now, but it was hard for one person to give a dog the kind of time it needed. He was sometimes away from home for 14 to 16 hours at a time. That was just unfair to a dog. And he liked to take weekends with friends or to visit his family. He couldn’t always take a dog along and boarding was expensive.

 

That didn’t mean he wanted that cat, or any cat, but he was still a little disappointed to find it wasn’t there on the stoop when he got home. It didn’t streak past when he opened the door.

 

Maybe it was time to think a little more seriously about dating.

 

Jared put a fresh six-pack in the refrigerator and went into the bedroom to change clothes. He pulled on jeans and a Cowboys jersey before going back into the kitchen for a sandwich and a beer. He got turkey, tomato, lettuce and mayo out of the frig and set them on the counter with the bread when he heard a muffled cry.

 

There it was, the big golden cat was rubbing its side along the bottom of the patio door to the small enclosed backyard. Jared couldn’t help but smile as he slid the door open.

 

“Hey, buddy, I really didn’t expect you to come back.”

 

***

 

Jared awoke from one of those dreams where he wanted to move, had to, needed to move, but couldn’t. He was in his house, his bed, and there was someone after him. Someone had him tied down. He was paralyzed, and he couldn’t move his legs … He became aware that he was dreaming. He wasn’t about to be tortured and killed by some faceless madman. He was in his bed lying on his stomach. He still couldn’t move because he wasn’t awake yet, and the need to move was still overwhelming.

 

Slowly, as he surfaced he realized that the cat was lying on him from his knees to his buttocks, the animal’s long body cradled on his legs with its head in the crease of his ass.

 

“Really?” he said as he raised his head and looked back. The animal stood and walked up his back before crouching between his shoulder blades and beginning to purr. “You know generally when someone gets that close … never mind.”

 

In response, the feline leaned forward and rubbed its head against his ear. Jared let his head fall back to the pillow, and the cat jumped lightly next to him on the mattress. Jared rolled to his side and the cat curled up in the curve of Jared’s body. He stroked its thick fur.

 

“Night, Cat.”

 

***

 

Jared and Cat fell into a kind of routine over the next few days where, like the first couple, the feline stayed in the house during the evening and night and took off on its own business during the day unless it was raining. Jared had bought cat food and a litter box, which Cat had yet to dirty. He bought cat toys, which it looked at with disdain, but catnip – the cat was a total stoner.

 

Jared started to look forward to having the animal around in the evenings and the bed was less lonely, which kind of disturbed him. He liked sex, of course, he was a 24-year-old guy, and he hooked up on occasion when he went out. Mostly, his right hand got a work out, but he wasn’t about to get into a relationship again without a real connection, and he wasn’t even sure anymore that he’d know what one was if it bit him on the ass.

 

He’d had a series of boyfriends through college, some more serious than others, and when he’d graduated he was seeing a guy named Matt who was smart and hot and funny. They’d moved in together, but it just hadn’t worked out. He still couldn’t put a finger on why. They’d just kind of drifted apart. Matt had developed new friendships at work, people that Jared was honestly not that crazy about, and he’d started seeing Matt as someone other than who he’d thought he was. Matt, on the other hand, thought Jared was jealous and possessive, and maybe there was a little of that.

 

It hadn’t lasted a year, and Jared found himself on his own again. He’d dated some – a few guys more than a few times – but no one had really held any interest for him. Every one of them had been more about a sexual outlet than a relationship, and none of the sex had been good enough to make the rest of the effort worth it.

 

So now here he was turning into a crazy cat lady, err, dude, and possibly he was losing his mind because two more beers had gone missing as well as half a package of smoked deli turkey.

 

***

 

Jared was lying on his back with his hands pressed over his face, panting and sweating with arousal and humiliation. He should stop this right now, right fucking now, and he would, will, he will, but holy fuck, that felt so good. He wriggled his hips a little, but the cat didn’t falter in its movements as it crouched on his dick, kneading.

 

Jared had on boxer briefs and the sheet was over him, but the weight of the feline and the movements of its feet which were planted on each side of crown were producing sensations just this side of blissful. The more the animal got into it, the more its lower body moved along his shaft rubbing and vibrating with purrs. It almost seemed to know what it was doing to him. When its claws went through the fabric and lightly pricked his skin, it sent a frisson of arousal through him that he couldn’t quite explain, and after that those sharp little spikes would scrape on his skin periodically, winding him up more and more.

 

This was so wrong, so fucking sick, he thought. I’m not doing this. All I have to do is shoo him away. I can just get up. He can’t hold me down, and yet, it felt as though he was. Heat and pressure held his cock against his belly, which was slicked with his precome. His shorts were soaked with it. The kneading feet worked the head against slick skin and wet cotton. The deep rumbling purr sent vibrations through his cock and the sound tripped some weird trigger in his brain telling Jared that Cat liked this as much as he did. And that was just wrong.

 

Jared’s breath was coming in pants and he felt his balls draw up. He couldn’t let that happen. Jesus, just how fucked in the head was he? No no no no no, he panted before the groan that led to wet heat spilling across his belly and coating his cock. His body shook with the orgasm, and he went limp on the bed. His arms fell to each side of his head.

 

Jared felt a raspy pull over the head of his cock and looked down for the first time since it all started. Cat had managed to pull the sheet back and was licking at the wet fabric of his shorts.

 

“What the hell, Cat?”

 

It looked up at him with dilated eyes and settled over him. Jared let his head drop back to the pillow.

 

“Oh God, I need a man like yesterday.”

 

The cat leapt off him and tore through the house.

 

***

 

It was the third night this week that Jared went out alone to clubs. He’d gotten a couple of bathroom blow jobs and almost went home with a guy the night before, but ended up feeling too drunk and too tired.

 

But tonight, tonight was different. He’d met a really hot guy, Mark, who was a lot of fun. They were both looking for the same thing – some hot, fun sex. Nothing else. And really that’s what Jared needed – some human sexual interaction to get the look of those green eyes out of his head, to reassure him that he hadn’t turned into a complete pervert that got off on paw jobs.

 

His smile faltered a little as he slid out of the cab with Mark. He’d taken a cab to the club knowing from experience the previous nights that he should probably not be driving on the way home.

 

“You okay?” Mark asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared said as he pulled the door key from his pocket. “Just been awhile since I brought anyone home.”

 

“Yeah?” Mark smiled. “I feel honored.”

 

Jared opened the door and ushered him in.

 

“You want a beer?” Jared asked leading him toward the kitchen. He was set to go at the club and even on the way home, but now he was nervous. It really had been a long time.

 

Mark spun him around and wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist. He shook his head and planted a quick kiss on Jared’s lips.

 

“I think I had enough beer at the club. I’d just like some of you now.”

 

Jared pulled back a little.

 

“That is why we’re here, isn’t it?” Mark asked.

 

Jared smiled. “Yeah, absolutely.” He took Mark’s hand and led him into the bedroom. He toed off his shoes and pulled his shirt off, and when he looked back, Mark was standing in the doorway watching him.

 

“You are gorgeous,” the tall blond said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

 

“Yeah? You aren’t so bad yourself.” Jared felt emboldened and undid his jeans, pushing them off in one quick motion. He stood there in just his briefs. “So?”

 

Mark moved forward quickly, pulling Jared against him, and rough denim rubbed through thin cotton against Jared’s burgeoning erection. He moaned into Mark’s mouth, but it was as much show as it was an attempt to psych himself up. He wanted this, wanted human contact. Mark was nice, hot, but Jared felt just a little claustrophobic. He wanted to pull back, feel some cool air on his skin, get some oxygen in his lungs. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the guy in the doorway watching them.

 

What the fuck? Mark was sucking on his neck, and Jared looked up to meet green eyes – hurt, angry eyes. He froze, but Mark hadn’t sensed it yet as Jared tried to compute what was going on. The few feet across the bedroom seemed to shrink as Jared took in the tawny, spiked hair and freckles, full lips, broad shoulders, bare chest. The guy wore only jeans, no shirt or shoes, and Jared vaguely realized the rolled up jeans were his.

 

No, no way, but Jared knew those eyes. Even though they were human, he had no doubt somehow that Cat was confronting him over bringing a guy home.

 

“I’ve gone insane,” Jared said.

 

Mark pulled back and looked at him questioningly; then turned his head as he followed Jared’s gaze to the doorway behind him. His eyes widened and he flushed. So, Mark sees him too, Jared thought. That’s good. Well, not good. No, not good.

 

“I … Jared, umm, who …” Mark couldn’t quite form a complete question.

 

“This is, umm …”

 

“Jensen,” the guy in the doorway said. “We live together.”

 

“You what?” Mark backed away from Jared. “You have a live in boyfriend and you brought me home?” His voice rose in anger, and who could blame him.

 

“It’s not like that,” Jared said.

 

“It is like that,” Jensen insisted.

 

Mark put his hands up in a stop gesture. “I’m just going to go call a cab. I think you two need to work out the details of your relationship before you bring in a third party.”

 

“Mark,” Jared said. “I … I didn’t mean …”

 

Jensen stepped out of the way as Mark passed by, but then blocked the doorway when Jared made to follow him. Anger made him want to shove Jensen out of the way, but he stopped cold by the fantastical creature in front of him. He completely forgot Mark when he met the its gaze.

 

“What are you?”

 

Cat, Jensen tipped his head, and his brows drew down. “I’m me.”

 

“You’re Cat.”

 

The corners of those full lips pulled up slightly. “Yes.”

 

“And this.” Jared extended his right hand and pressed his fingertips to the freckled skin just below Jensen’s collarbone. Jensen took a step closer.

 

“Mm-hmm.” A slight purr erupted from the broad chest, and it reverberated into Jared’s hand. A swallow caught in his throat.

 

And then it hit him, it had never just been a cat. He was a person who had invaded Jared’s home and made him crazy. He’d drank Jared’s beer, eaten his food, and slept with him … Jared’s hands came up to Jensen’s shoulders and pushed him away.

 

“You’ve been fucking with me. You’ve been here for weeks. You’ve been watching me, listening to me talk to myself.” Jared spun around and stalked across the bedroom. “Oh my God. You were intentionally getting me off the other day.” He flushed with embarrassment.

 

“You liked it.”

 

“I thought I was turning into some crazy pervert. Why would you do that?”

 

“You’re beautiful like that – moaning and flushed and turned on.”

 

“Ugh, seriously, dude, you were another species. Stop it.” Jared felt his stomach twist at the thought of the cat getting a hard on watching him.

 

“But to me you weren’t. I could imagine what it would be like to be with you, like this.”

 

Jared had to admit the ‘like this’ part was not at all a turn off. “Then why didn’t you come clean before?”

 

Jensen sat down on the bed, curled one foot under himself, and hugged the other knee against his chest. “I didn’t know how.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I just ran in that first night because you were so … I wanted to meet you, but I didn’t know how.”

 

“How about walk up and say ‘hi.’”

 

“It was impulsive. I don’t usually do things like that.” Jensen was picking at the edge of the sheet now. “And then once I was in, I didn’t know how to … I was afraid you’d freak and throw me out. I kept thinking that I’d show you the truth, but the longer I waited the harder it was, the more afraid I was to get kicked out.”

 

Big green eyes, met Jared’s. They glistened. “You won’t, will you? Throw me out?”

 

Jared eased down on the edge of the bed and put his hand over Jensen’s. “Don’t you have a home? A job? I mean, how do you live?”

 

“For the past few weeks, with you.”

 

“But before that, what did you do?” Jared’s fingers closed around Jensen’s.

 

Jensen sighed and dropped his head. “I’m just sort of a stray, Jared.” He looked up with a lopsided smile.

 

“You mean, this is what you do? You just live with people? You don’t have a home or clothes or …” Jared let the sentence die. “For how long?”

 

“A couple of years.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jensen bit his lip and paused as though debating with himself how much to say. “I was in love with a guy, and I thought he could handle this, what I am. He couldn’t. He threw me out, left me with nothing – literally, nothing – and I just started living in my other form.”

 

Jared could see the plea in his eyes not to do it to him again.

 

“This is different,” Jared whispered. We’re not in love. You don’t love me. You aren’t my lover.

 

Jensen nodded. “It is, but … I think you like me being here, and you do like guys, right?”

 

An involuntary smile tugged at Jared’s mouth. “I do, in fact, like guys.” His gaze swept over freckled skin and back to those big green eyes, which now had round pupils. He shook his head and stood, paced across the room. “This is just mind boggling, you know that, right?” He turned and faced Jensen who just nodded. “I mean how is this possible? You can just turn into a cat?” He ran a hand through his hair. “And if that’s possible, if it’s real, what else is real? Aliens? Sure, why not? Bigfoot? No problem …”

 

“Unicorns?” Jensen said with a smirk.

 

“Ha, funny. No, that’s okay. Laugh at me.”

 

Jensen rose and approached him without a sound, and Jared couldn’t help but notice the fluidity of motion, the efficiency of each graceful movement. He really was a cat personified.

 

“I was just trying to head off a freak out,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and pulled them together. Jared didn’t fight it when Jensen leaned in and nuzzled his neck, butting his forehead up under Jared’s jaw. It was a movement so familiar, it made Jared smile. He ran his hand up Jensen’s back and rubbed his cheek across tawny hair. A loud, pleased rumbling erupted from the man in his arms, and Jared felt it all the way to his cock.

 

“Do you do that during sex?”

 

“Would you like to find out?” Jensen’s hands slid under the waistband at the back of Jared’s shorts and cupped the meat of his ass. Jared’s muscles bunched in response. Jensen nipped at his neck.

 

“Mmhmm, I think I would.” He pulled Jensen’s hips hard against his, and they met hard length against hard length. It registered dimly in the back of Jared’s mind that he didn’t feel claustrophobic at all now. On the contrary, he wanted more of Jensen’s hot skin against his, and oxygen was overrated he figured as he captured Jensen’s mouth with his own. It was so hot and wet and … oh holy fuck, Jensen’s tongue was sort of raspy, and he shivered as it ran across the roof of his mouth.

 

Jensen pulled him across the room to the bed without releasing him from the kiss, and as Jared fell back on the bed Jensen deftly pulled Jared’s shorts off. For the first time, Jared saw him actually grin, and it was boyish and sort of sweet. But it was gone in a second as Jensen’s eyes roamed over Jared’s body, and his eyes – the pupils had gone vertical and the irises bled out to the corners of his eyes – huge and then slivers as the black encompassed them. Jensen licked his lips as he slid out of Jared’s borrowed jeans. He wore nothing else, and his cock curved, flushed and glistening against his belly. Jared scooted farther onto the bed.

 

“Come on, Jen,” he said.

 

Jensen climbed up over him until his knees straddled Jared’s hips, and one hand was planted on each side of Jared’s head. The deep rumbling purr was back, and Jensen’s hands clenched alternately in the sheets, kneading as paws had on his belly just days ago. He felt just a twinge of apprehension, but then Jensen was kissing him again. The sandpapery tongue swept across the inside of his bottom lip and along the inside of cheek before Jensen licked along his jaw and nipped at the spot where his jaw hinged – sharp little pinches worked their way down his neck.

 

“Wanna devour you,” Jensen growled.

 

Jared’s cock twitched and spurted precome. He wrapped his legs around Jensen’s hips and tried to pull him down. He succeeded only in pulling his hips up off the mattress, but their cocks rubbed once, twice. Jared whined and felt desperately whorish in his wanting and needing.

 

“Please,” he moaned.

 

“What do you want?” Jensen asked against the skin of his chest.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Jared found himself being flipped over quite effortlessly and pulled to his knees. Jared raised up and grabbed the headboard, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand, he fumbled the lube out of the drawer. He tossed it behind him, but Jensen wasn’t paying attention. Jared’s ass cheeks were being pulled apart, and Jensen’s tongue was licking at his furled hole. Jared tensed against the abrasive sensation, but tiny prickly sensations were scratching an itch he hadn’t been aware of. His cock felt impossibly hard and full, and then that sinuous muscle was pushing inside him and lapping at his insides like he was full of cream. Jared gasped and dropped his head between his shoulders.

 

“Oh God, oh fuck, nghg.” He almost bit his own tongue to stop the incoherent babbling he heard coming from his mouth. He pushed his hips back toward Jensen, but the tongue retreated, replaced by a lubed finger that pressed slowly in, lighting up all those already stimulated nerves. Jared pushed his hips back again in encouragement.

 

He heard Jensen chuckle, and then a series of nips ran across his ass cheek as a second finger pushed into him. Jared wiggled his butt, overwhelmed by the competing sensations of pain and pleasure. The fingers twisted and slid, seeking that bright spot and rubbed firmly.

 

Jared dropped his forehead on his crossed arms against the headboard. He let his knees slide a little farther apart. For a split second he felt embarrassment at his behavior, his complete lack of dignity and begging need.

 

“Now, now, please,” he moaned.

 

There was an opened mouthed bite to his ass, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make his muscles jump. The fingers retreated, replaced by the blunt head of Jensen’s cock at his entrance. With one hand on Jared’s hip to steady him, Jensen guided his cock slowly, inexorably; it opened and filled Jared. It had been too long and it burned, ached, so right, like five-star Pad Thai, pleasure and pain.

 

As he pushed in, Jensen let one hand slide around Jared and lay flat against his belly, and he pushed until he was balls deep in him. They were joined groin to shoulders, Jensen lay like a blanket against his back. He kissed the back of Jared’s neck and along his shoulders.

 

He rubbed his stubbly cheek against Jared’s shoulder and purred with abandon. He began to move, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in deep and full. It rubbed across his prostate sending bursts of pleasure through Jared’s gut. His balls so felt so full and heavy and his cock was drooling.

 

Jared started shaking and moaning as everything, every bit of focus went right there to that spot – a vessel made of flesh, to be filled, to feel pleasure – he wanted that, to be claimed by this creature, to feel it spill in him; to have the knowing of it, the evidence of this occupation dripping from him tomorrow. 

 

And he couldn’t explain that moment that the pleasure went from great sex to something transcendent, but there was a sudden pleasurable burn that bordered on pain. Jensen stilled inside him. "Don't move," he said, "I don't want to hurt you." Jared wasn’t aware anymore of time or place, of before or after. He just was right here, right now, that spot where they joined – the cock inside him, the hands holding him, the sweat slick chest against his back, the mouth on his skin. He felt no shame or guilt; just desire and lust. He was at once so open and so full, sensation so fine, it swept through him like wave of dark wine.

 

He threw his head back as Jensen bit into the meat of his shoulder. The purr turned to a growl as the barbed cock spurted jets of come into Jared, and Jared cried out as his pleasure shook through him. His cock jerked and white heat fell across the bed and his chest.

 

His muscles clenched around Jensen’s cock, and an undeniably animal cry ripped from Jensen’s throat. He dropped his forehead in the middle of Jared’s back, and they both clung there – Jared to the headboard and Jensen to him – and they panted. Jensen let his softening cock slide from Jared who eased himself onto the mattress. Jensen lay down behind him and lapped at the bite mark on Jared’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” he said.

 

“Mm, s’okay.”

 

“Is it? Are we?”

 

“Mmhmm. I guess, I’ll have to put down a pet deposit.”

 

Jared rolled over and slid an arm around Jensen who curled against him and began to purr.

 

 

 

_Thank you for reading. I would love to hear from you._

 

 

 


End file.
